lotrfanonfandomcom_pl-20200213-history
Daeron Mithondion
Daeron Mithondion '''(ur. 27 stycznia 1 roku Czwartej Ery) – drugi władca Mithondion, jeden ze Strażników Śródziemia. Urodził się 27 stycznia 1 roku Czwartej Ery, jako syn Alcarina i jego żony Limanniel. Był potomkiem Ereiniona, wielkiego władcy Ñoldorów. W jego żyłach płynęła krew dwóch ras: ludzi i elfów. Zwany przez ludzi Elarenem i Ostatnim z Minas Vordum od tego że jako jedyny (tylko on i jego brat) ocalał z masakry miasta. Posiadał rodzeństwo w postaci starszego brata, Delianna. Miał także żonę – Merenwen. Zwany '''Mithondion ( ) od władzy którą posiadał na Dworze Światła. Znany też jako Elaren '''lub '''Telemnar. Od 109r. Czwartej Ery przez 6 lat służył jak głównodowodzący armii Zjednoczonego królestwa Gondoru i Arnoru. 27 stycznia 200 roku, odpłynął wraz z Gandalfem, Merenwen i synem do Amanu. Tam urodził mu jeszcze jeden syn i dwie córki. Powrócił do Śródziemia na uroczystość Wiecznego Pokoju w Siódmej Erze. Następnie wrócił do Amanu i tam pozostał na wieki. Biografia Wczesne życie (1 CE—20 CE) thumb|200px|Daeron jako młody chłopak.Daeron wychował się w Minas Vordun. Jednak gdy Orkowie z Nordum zaatakowali miasto, Daeron jako jedyny ocalał z masakry. Wraz z bratem musiał uciekać z miasta. Świadkiem tego zdarzenia był elfia księżniczka, Merenwen. Po wielu miesiącach tułaczki, znalazł schronienie u elfów z Doliny Rivendell. Wychowaniem Daerona zajął się Elrond. Jakiś czas, Elrond udał się ze swoimi podopiecznymi do Dworu Światła. Tam Daeron poznał swoją dziecińcą miłość, księżniczkę Merenwen. Córka króla Lólindira odwzajemniła jego uczucie. Niestety, po kilku godzinach, przybysze odjechali. Gdy chłopak osiągnął wiek dorosły ruszył w świat lecz nigdy nie zapomniał jak bardzo elfy mu pomogły. Potem wiele razy odwiedział swoich przyjaciół z Rivendell. Początek kariery Strażnika Śródziemia (20 CE—23 CE) Daeron został Strażnikiem w roku 20 Czwartej Ery. Jego mistrzem był Dughen z Florrem. Podczas swych przygód poznał potężnego maga, Gandalfa. Początek szkolenia (20 CE—21 CE) Na początku Daeron u Dughena uczył się strzelać z łuku, walczyć nożami i nimi rzucać, ukrywać się, poruszać się bezszelestnie, itp. Młodzieniec sprawował się bardzo dobrze, zrobił wiele postępów od początku nauki. Zbliżał się Dzień Próby. Gdyby Daeron przeszedł ją poprawnie, stałby się oficjalnym uczniem zwiadowcy. Daeron z Dughenem oraz Driscollem ruszyli w drogę na poszukiwanie Cavhaluus. Były to straszliwe potwory na służbie Zła. Gdy po długim czasie stwory odnaleziono, Dughen polecił Driscollowi pożyczyć konia Daeronowi, tak aby ten miał dwa i szybciej zdążył na Minas Tirith. Telemnar musiał zawiadomić króla o straszliwych bestiach. Kiedy doprowadził posiłki sam ruszył do boju i przyczynił się znacznie do klęski Cavhaluus. Wszystko miało miejsce w ruinach Minas Vordun. Misja w Mithardin (21 CE) Mithardin – cel wyprawy Daerona, Driscolla i Dughena. Gdy tam dotarli okazało się, że miasta i wsie są opuszczone. Jedyna żywą istotą jaką spotykają jest Darena. Wyjaśnia im, że wszyscy uciekli przed orkami z gór. Driscoll szybko zaniósł tą wiadomość do króla, a reszta miała wrócić do domu. Po drodze Telemnar i jego towarzysze spotykają grupkę orków, którzy prowadzą mithardińskich górników. Idąc za ich śladem, strażników zamurowało. Mieli przed sobą tunel - do obozowiska orków. Od kilku miesięcy znikali gdzieniegdzie w Mithardin górnicy. Było jeszcze coś gorszego – wielki most między dwoma brzegami Rozpadliny – naturalnego urwiska między Mithardin a królestwem Gondoru. Daeron i Dughen postanowili spalić most, aby armia orków nie mogła zaatakować wojsk Gondoru i Arnoru od tyłu. Udało im się to i tak uratowali pobliskie małe gondorskie miasta położone w pobliżu Rozpadliny. Wojna zachodnia (23 CE) Wyprawa do Bree (23 CE) Kilka lat później, w roku 23 Czwartej Ery Daeron przybył do Bree. Tam miał się spotkać z Gandalfem. Gdy mag zjawił się na miejscu spotkania od razu przeszedł do rzeczy. Mianowicie: Orkowie z Nordum zamierzają zaatakować Shire a potem wraz z innymi plemionami także pozostałe kraje Zachodu. Daeron został wysłany przez niego do króla Gondoru Aragorna II z prośbą o pomoc. Strażnik jak najszybciej udał się do stolicy. Tam złożył audiencję Aragornowi. Gdy Daeron opowiedział mu jaki plan mają Orkowie i że te informacje pochodzą od Gandalfa, król od razu postanowił wysłać swoją armię do Shire. Obrona Shire (23 CE) Daeron udał się na czele wojsk Gondoru ku Shire. Żołnierze przybyli w samą porę. Oblężenie właśnie się rozpoczęło. Horda Húruga właśnie zaczęła atakować fortyfikacje obronne kraju Hobbitów a dokładnie Causeway. Gdy zjednoczonym ze sobą armiom ludzi i Hobbitów udało się odeprzeć atak, Aragorn wysłał Daeron i kilku swoich ludzi na zwiad. Podczas rekonesansu, oddział zwiadowczy odkrył obóz wroga. Jeden z dowódców oznajmił pozostałym towarzyszom że niedługo nadciągną do Shire Orkowie z Gharad Dhur. Zwiadowcy już mieli zawrócić gdy jeden z nich przez przypadek stoczył się ze wzgórza. Orkowie gdy tylko usłyszeli hałas ruszyli w kierunku biednego zwiadowcy. Towarzysze biedaka zbiegli za kompanem ze wzgórza i osłaniali jego odwrót. Trzech z sześciu zwiadowców poległo, reszta ruszyła ku obozowi króla Gondoru. Daeron zdał raport Aragornowi i Gandalfowi. Zaniepokojeni posiłków ze strony groźnych orków z Gharad Dhur, przyjaciele postanowili przeszkodzić im w dotarciu do obozów Hordy Húruga. Po tego zadania wyznaczyli Daeron który miał zabrać 500 wojowników i zablokować wroga w Wyjącej Przełęczy. Bitwa o Wyjącą Przełęcz (23 CE) thumb|280px|Daeron zabija jednego z orkowych wodzów.Daeron udał się wraz ze swoim oddziałem w stronę Wyjącej Przełęczy. Po dotarciu na miejsce, żołnierze rozłożyli obóz i zaczęli budować fortyfikacje. Daeron po przybyciu na przesmyk dowiedział się, że istnieje górska ścieżka, która pozwala Orków ominąć Przełęcz i wyjść na tyły jego wojsk. Wobec tego postanowił obstawić niebezpieczną ścieżkę oddziałami znających teren hobbitów. Liczył na to, że stu małych wojowników zdoła powstrzymać próbę ewentualnej penetracji przejścia, a także na to, że Orkowie o istnieniu ścieżki się nie dowiedzą. Honor rozpoczęcia bitwy otrzymali wojownicy z Minas Tirith, niedługo później zastąpili ich Gondorczycy. W ciągu pierwszego dnia bitwy kolejne oddziały orków przelewały się przez wąskie gardło między skałami, by paść pod ciosami zabójczych gondorskich włóczni. Dzięki bardzo dobremu wyszkoleniu oraz zdyscyplinowaniu wojownicy mogli wykorzystać taktykę kontrataku. Z godziny na godzinę walka na przesmyku przeradzała się w rzeź. Pod koniec dnia dowódca orków z Gharad Dhur skierował do walki wyborowy oddział „nieśmiertelnych”, który także został zatrzymany przez żołnierzy Gondoru. Ork nie mógł użyć w walce swojej konnicy, więc postanowił ciągłymi atakami zmusić wrogów do wycofania się z przesmyku. Walka trwała do wieczora. Rano z sił orków nic nie zostało. Daeron i jego ludzie powrócili do głównych sił i skupili się na walce z orkami z gór Nordum. Po kilku dniach bitwa zakńczyła się zwycięstwem zjednoczonej armii Gondoru i hobbitów. Inwazja Południa (24 CE—25 CE) Polowanie na orków (24 CE) thumb|left|260px|Daeron strzela do orków w górach Nordum.Niedobitki Hordy Húruga ukryły się w górach Nordum. Daeron i kilku ludzi ze świty króla Aragorna ruszyli w pościg za orkami. Podczas polowania spotkał krasnoludów z Królestwa Nordum. Ich władca, Gordrin zgodził się pomóc Strażnikowi. Krasnoludy i Elf wyruszli ze stolicy i wpadli na trop zbiegłych orków. Oddział dopadł ściganych w Dolinie Harandira. Gdy orkowie ropieszchli się w poszukiwaniu kryjówek Daeron i krasnoludy deptali już im po piętach. Niziołki próbowali wziąć orków żywcem do gór Nordum. Jednak okazało się że oónajedźcy wcale nie chcą być przesłuchiwani. Wtedy z pomiędzy drzew na orków napadł Daeron. Wrogowie uciekali przed jego gniewem, lecz wkrótce przybyły nowe posiłki. Na pomoc kransoludom przybył oddział zwiadowców Gondoru, który przeważył o losach tej małej batalii. Daeron złapał jednego z uciekających orków żywcem. Po przybyciu do Gondoru, elf zaczął przesluchiwać jeńca w sprawie ataku orków na Shire. Więzień powiedział że namówił ich do tego nieznany w tych stronach czarnoksiężnik o imieniu Haladûr. Bitwa na Polach Vordun (25 CE) W roku 25 Czwartej Ery odbyła się bitwa na Polach Vordun. Po zabiciu orków z Nordum rok wcześniej, Czarnoksiężnik Haladûr zebrał armię orków i goblinów z Północy. Gdy Daeron dowiedział się o planach mrocznego maga, od razu zgłosił się do Gandalfa. Ten ruszył do Minas Tirith do Aragorna. Armia Zjednoczonych Gondoru i Arnoru ruszyła ku ruinom Minas Vordun. Żołnierze umocnili główną bramę spodziewając się oblężenia. Po ukończeniu budowy posłali również po Gordrina z gór Nordum. Następnego dnia pod Górę dotarł Gordrin wraz z grupą 500 wojowników. Armia zjednoczonych orków zaatakowała pod dowódctwem Czarnoksiężnika Haladûra. Początkowo nietoperze przysłoniły niebo tak szczelnie, że zapanowały ciemności. Armia Ludzi i Kransoludów obsadziła skaliste ostrogi wybiegające na południe i wschód mając nadzieję, że orkowie wejdą między nie. Gdy przeciwnicy wpadli w pułapkę elfowie obsypali ich strzałami i zaczęli walczyć. Następnie do bitwy włączyli się krasnoludowie atakując z drugiej strony. Orkowie na chwilę rozpierzchły się, ale ich współplemieńcy wspięli się na górę po przeciwległym stoku i zaatakowali od tyłu. Po pewnym czasie mocno osłabione wojska ludzi, elfów i kransoludów zaczęły ustępować. Nagle od Bramy zaatakował Daeron z towarzyszami. Zebrało się przy nim wielu elfów, ludzi i krasnoludów, którzy zepchnęli orków w dolinę. Z powodu małej liczebności zostali jednak otoczeni. W tym momencie na pomoc walczącym przybyły orły oraz Rohańczycy, którzy przesądzili wyniku bitwy. Batalia na Polach Vordun, niezwykle dramatyczna w przebiegu, ostatecznie zakończyła się zwycięstwem Rohirrimów i Gondorczyków, którzy okupili je zapewne dużymi stratami. Poszukiwania korony Dal'kannitha (27 CE) thumb|Daeron podczas poszukiwań korony Dal'kannitha.W 27 roku Czwartej Ery Daeron ruszył na poszukiwania korony Dal'kannitha. Czarnoksiężnik dowiedział się o koronie, która miała moc dawnego Majara. Gdyby Haladûr zdobył artefakt, byłby tak potężny jak sam Sauron. Wolne Ludy zaniepokojone działaniami Czarnoksiężnika, wybrały drużynę która ruszyła na poszukiwania korony. Na dowódcę został wybrany Daeron. W skład kompanii wchodzili: Daeron, Terrel, Raithe, Farin, Mithrandír i Hamson Overhill. Trop zaprowadził oddział Wolnych Ludów do Alkmaaru, dawnego kraju magów. Drużyna próbowała przejść przez Góry Khûrad gdzie zastaje ich zawieja śnieżna, zaś później zostają zaatakowani przez grupę Wargów, która wyruszyła na zachód, by przeszkodzić drużynie w poszukiwaniach. Z tego powodu są zmuszeni do obrania ścieżki pod górami, przez rzekę Chambarai. W jednej z przystanii, kompania zdobyła dwie łodzie i przepłynęli przez Wielką Chambarai. Po przybyciu na miejsce okazało się że to wcale nie magowie zamieszkiwali Aranoch lecz Majarowie. Dal'kannith był jednym z nich. Gdy grupa ludzi, elfów, krasnoludów i hobbitów dotarła do krypty wcześniej wspomnianego Majara, zaatakował ich Haladûr na czele orków z Gharad Dûr. W batalii zginęło około 80 orków a z drużyny poległ Terrel, wojownik z królestwa Arnoru. Podczas walki Daeron ruszył ku piedestałowi na którym tkwiła korona. Oczywiście orkowie Haladûra chcieli mu w tym przeszkodzić. Jednak młody elf nie dał się zatrzymać i zaczął zabijać kolejnych wrogów. W końcu korona Dal'kannitha trafiła w jego ręce. Następnie wszyscy uczestnicy wyprawy wycofali się do ku rzece. Podczas odwrotu jeden z uczestników wyprawy, Raithe został postrzelony przez orkowego strzelca. Daeron doskoczył do rannego towarzysza, pomógł mu wstać i wspólnymi siłami dotarli do jednej z łodzi. Haladûr wrócił do Carad Dûr i tam zaczął zbierać armię zdobyć Aranoch. Przymierze Telemnar (29 CE) thumb|left|260px|Zawarcie Przymierza.W 29r. Czwartej Ery, Daeron został wysłany przez Aragorna do Mithondion jako posłaniec Gondoru. Miał się tam spotkać z Lólindirem, Świetlistym Władcą. Na miejscu zobczył swoją starą przyjaciółkę, Merenwen. Pamiętał jak się w niej zakochał gdy był jeszcze małym chłopcem. Jednak, młodzieniec nie zapomniał po co przybył na Dwór Światła. Poprosił więc o audiencję u króla Lólindira. Władca przyjął go bardzo ciepło, znając jego historię od swego przyjaciela Elronda. Rozmowa o Sojuszu przebiegła pomyślnie i Lólindira zgodził się na współpracę z Gondorem, Arnorem oraz Rohanem. Podczas odjazdu, Daeron wyznał swoją miłość Merenwen. Lólindir zgodził się aby jego córka żyła z tak wielkim wojownikiem jakim był Daeron. Na cześć wysłannika, Przymierze zostało nazwane Przymierzem Telemnar. Jeszcze wiele razy wracał do Mithondion, by spotkać się z narzeczoną oraz przyszłym teściem. Aragorn podziękował Daeronowi za to co uczynił dla Gondoru i oddał mu swój miecz, niegdyś broń Isildura, Andúril. Kryzys Mithondion (71 CE—86 CE) Obrona Mithondion (71 CE) W 71 roku Czwartej Ery, Haladûr wyruszył ze swojego królestwa na czele 10 tysięcznej armii orków, goblinów i innych złych istot. Jego celem był jedyny azyl w Śródziemiu dla elfów i mieszańców – Mithondion. Gdy tamtejszy władca, Lólindir dowiedział się o maszerującej armii Czarnoksiężnika, zwrócił się o pomoc do Gondoru, Arnoru a także do Rohanu. Wszystkie trzy królestwa odpowiedziały na wezanie Świetlistego Władcy. Aragorn II, władca Zjednoczonego Królestwa Gondoru i Arnoru, wysłał do Mithondion swego zaufanego sługę oraz przyjaciela, Daerona z Minas Vordun. Podczas marszu, Haladûr dowiedział się że Dwór Światła zostanie wsparty przez Wolne Ludy Śródziemia i że ich wojskami ma dowodzić Daeron. Czarnoksiężnik znał młodego elfa z poszukiwań korony Dal'kannitha oraz sławnej bitwy na Polach Vordun. Gdy doszło do oblężenia Mithondion, Haladûr poleciał na swoim smoku nad miasto. Wśród walczących dojrzał Daerona który siekał jego orków. Nienawiść jaką Czarnoksiężnik darzył elfa wzięła nad nim górę górę i postanowił zabić wroga. Daeron w ostatniej chwili dostrzegł nadlatującego smoka z Haladûrem na grzbiecie. Elf cisnął w niego Lancą z Gór Jhareth. Stworzenie spadło z murów Dworu. Okazało się że Czarnoksiężnik pozostał na obwarowaniach. Ostrza dwóch wrogich wojowników zetknęły się w odgłosach bitwy. Szala zwycięstwa przechylała się powoli na stronę Haladûra. Jednak na pomoc Daeronowi ruszył władca Dworu Światła, Lólindir. Zaatakował on z imptetem Czarnoksiężnika, skupiając całą jego uwagę na sobie. W międzyczasie Daeron pozbierał się i zaatakował Haladûra od tyłu. Niestety, w ostatniej chwili swego żcyia, Czarnoksiężnik zranił Lólindira, jednak został zabity przez Daerona. Ciało Haladûra spadło z obwarowań i wylądowało w wodach Morza Srebrnego. Władca Mithondion (87 CE—106 CE) thumb|260px|Daeron jako władca Mithondion.W 87 roku Czwartej Ery, rok po śmierci Lólindira, Daeron zostaje władcą Mithondion – azylu dla elfów i mieszańców (jak niegdyś Rivendell). Bronił on swojego małego królestwa od nieproszonych gości. Wygnanie Haladûra (96 CE) Haladûr powrócił do Śródziemia jako duch. O jego obecności dowiedziano się dopiero około 85 roku. Mimo tego nie przewidywano, że Czarnoksiężnikiem z Carad Dûr może być Haladûr. Jedynie Gandalf to przeczuwał i w 86 roku Czwartej Ery wyprawił się do do twierdzy, jednak Czarnoksiężnik uciekł przed nim na wschód, a forteca opustoszała. Czarnoksiężnik powrócił w 95 roku Czwartej Ery. Był teraz znacznie silniejszy. W 96 roku Czwartej Ery Aranoch został przejęty przez Haradrimów. Doprowadziło to osłabienia sił Zachodu w północnym Śródziemiu i umożliwiło rozprzestrzenianie się orkom, trollom i innym złym potworom. Gandalf przeczuwał, że może to wykorzystać Sauron, kiedy odzyska siły. W tym samym roku, Gandalf i Daeron odbyli wyprawę przeciwko Haladûrowi. Obaj dotatli do Carad Dûr i wypędzili Czarnoksiężnika ze świata Ardy. Ciemne oczy Mithondion (100 CE) W 100r. Czwartej Ery, Daeron oraz jego nadworni magowie wyczuli negatywną magię w pobliżu Mithondion. Władca zwrócił się z pomocą do Gandalfa, który powiedział mu że pod Dworem Światłem rozciągają się jaskinie Azadrûn. Świetlisty Władca postanowił powołać oddział zbrojnych, którzy mieliby przeczesać jaskinie. Po przybyciu na miejsce, elfowie napotkali tam potwora przypominającego pająka – Araneę, najmłodsze dziecko Ungolianty. Ocaleli elfowie z oddziału zaatakowanego przez wielką pajęczycę zdali raport Świetlistemu Władcy. Daeron wysłał posłańca, który ruszył na poszukiwania Gandalfa na Zachodzie. Tydzień później do Mithondion zawitał Biały Czarodziej. Odnalazł on informacje w bibliotece w Minas Tirith o Aranei. Była drugim po Szelobie, najmłodszym dzieckiem Ungolianty. Po śmierci matki zaczęła się jej podróż na Południe. Podczas pobytu w Górach Popielnych okalających krainę Mordor natknęła się na swoją siostrę. Razem upolowały wielu orków. Jednak Aranea musiała opuścić siedzibę Szeloby ze względu na oddziaływanie wielkiego Oka okalającego swoim wzrokiem całą krainę i skierowała się na Południe. Podróżując górami gdzie było mniej podróżnych, dotarła do Mithondion. Wtedy jeszcze nie było tam Dworu Światła. Aranea odkryła pod powierzchnią sieć tuneli i korytarzy zwanych jaskiniami Azadrûn ( ). Pajęczyca tkwiła w jaskiniach od końca Trzeciej Ery aż po dziś dzień nie niepokojona przez nikogo. Daeron stwierdził że Aranea stanowi zagrożenie dla jego ludu. Gandalf zgodził się z przyjacielem i zaczął układać plan zabicia dziecka Ungolianty. Następnego dnia, Mithrandir i Daeron na czele oddziału zbrojnych zeszli do jaskiń. W krwawej batalii, która rozegrała się pod powierzchnią zginęło około 10 efów i Aranea. Daeron własnoręcznie dostał się do pajęczyny i rozciął jej odwłok. Aranea zatrzęsła się, upadła i znieruchomiała. Tak się skończył problem z negatywną aurą Dworu Mithondion. Druga wojna o Śródziemie (102 CE—106 CE) Preludium (102 CE) Potencjalnym zagrożeniem dla Dworu Mithondion stali się orkowie z Durthang, nowej stolicy Alkmaaru. Orkowie ci byli hodowani przez namiestników Haladûra od czasu gdy zdobył kraj magów. Daeron przybył na Świetlistą Naradę, która odbyła się w Minas Tirith. Rada ustanowiła że trzeba zapobiec nowemu atakowi ze strony plugawych orków. W pewnej chwili do Sali Obrad, wbiegł zdyszany posłaniec i oznajmił wszystkim że armia Aranochu i Rhûn maszerują na Południe. Wszyscy członkowie Rady zaskoczeni ale też pełni strachu porosyłali gońców do wszystkich królestw Wolnych Ludów Śródziemia. Wszystkie kraje odpowiedziały na wezwanie Rady i zaczęły się przygotowywać do wojny. Daeron wrócił do Dworu Światła i zebrał własną armię składającą się z elfów i mieszańców. Upadek Nevendaaru (102 CE) Armie Alkmaaru i Wschodu przekroczyły Góry Popielne i ruszyły ku Czarnej Bramie, która stanowiła warownię ochraniająca kraje Południa. Daeron wraz ze swym oddziałem prowadził wojnę partyzancką z siłami Zjednoczonej Armii na granicy Mordoru i Gondoru. Jednak mała grupa wojowników nie mogła długo zatrzymywać coraz większej armii wroga. Oddział Daerona działał na ziemiach Gondoru, Nevendaarze. Wkońcu jednak przeważające siły Alkmaarczyków i Haradrimów zdołały przegnać skrytobójców. Nevendaar został najechany i złupiony. Tak upadła najbardziej oddalona na Wschód część Gondoru. Błękitna Rada postanowiła rozstawić wojsko wzdłuż Wielkiej Rzeki w mieście Nevendaar (od regionu w którym stało). Obroną miasta miał dowodzić Daeron i kapitan Raithe, znany już z poszukiwań korony Dal'kannitha. thumb|280px|Bitwa o Nevendaar.Pierwszego dnia, orkowie z pomocą słoni Haradrimów zdobyli północną część miasta. Elfowie, ludzie i krasnoludowie walczyli na każdej ulicy północnej dzielnicy. Jednak gdy rozległ się dźwięk rogu mithondiońskiego, wszyscy ruszyli do odwrotu i łodzi rozmieszczonych na przystani. Nie wszystkim żołnierzom udało się przeprawić na drugi brzeg. Połowa z nich zginęło podczas przeprawy. Słonie Haradrimów na nic się zdały podczas przperawy przez Wielką Rzekę. Nieprzyjaciele musieli teraz zbudować wiele solidnych tratw by przeprawić się na drugi brzeg. Do walki wkroczyli orkowi oraz Haradrimscy łucznicy, którzy zaczęli strzelać na płynących. Ci którzy dpołynęli do południowy brzeg, zaraz zgłosili się do Daerona i Raithe'a. Dowódcy wysłali na południową przystań oddział specjalny skaładający się z 5 Strażników Śródziemia i 30 najlepszych łuczników oraz zarazem wojowników stacjonujących w Nevendaarze. Przez kolejne dni, ten oddział odpierał ataki orków na tratwach. Szóstego dnia, pod osłoną nocy duża ilość orków i Haradrimów na tratwach przeprawiła się przez Wielką Rzekę. Oddział specjalny pod dowódctwem Daerona zaczaiła się na nich przy filarach na przystani. Gdy rozpoczął się atak, "nieśmiertelni" dobyli broni, wychinęli zza kolumn i rzucili się do wroga. Podczas tej sarży zginęło około 100 orków i Haradrimów oraz około 20 gondorskich wojowników. Niestety, wojska Gondoru i Arnoru musiały wycofać się z miasta. Podczas odwrotu, orkowi łucznicy ostrzelali wycofujących się żołnierzy. Ci którzy przeżyli dotarli do Minas Tirith. Na miejscu Daeron zdał raport Aragornowi o sytuacji w Nevendaarze. Król bardzo się tym strapił. Rozkazał on Daeronowi i Raithe'owi wyruszyć do Rohanu po pomoc. Król Eomer chętnie zgodził pomóc. Cała armia Gondoru, Arnoru i Rohanu ruszyła po Nevendaar. Po drodze spotkali połowę armii nieprzyjaciela. Siły Zła zostały rozgromione pod Nornden, miastem Gondoru. Armia która pozostała w Nevendaarze wycofała się do granic Mordoru, by tam uzupełnić szeregi oraz zaopatrzenie. Nevendaar został odbudowany ale już nigdy nie powrócił do swojej dawnej świetności. Bitwa o Bród Isen (103 CE) 15 marca 100r. Czwartej Ery rozegrała się bitwa o Bród Isen. Siły Zła wzmocnione w Mordorze znów wyruszyły ku stolicy Gondoru. Wojska Wolnych Ludów zatrzymały ich marsz pod Brodem Isen. Orkowie z Alkmaaru przeprawili się przez rzekę i wpadli prosto w ręce wroga. Południowcy zaczekali aż ostatni z Alkmaarczyków wyjdzie z wody i wtedy zaatakowali. Prawie wszyscy orkowie zostali zabici a tym, którym udało się przedostać przez bród do swoich, dosięgły strzały elfów z Mithondion. Nikt z wrogów Wolnych Ludów nie przeżył tej batalii. Chwilę później Haradrimowie przeprawili się przez Isen na słoniach. Zołnierze Gondoru i Arnoru wycofali się do lasu, który znajdował się w pobliżu brodu. gdy orkowie i ludzie Wschodu weszli w las, z pomiędzy drzew wychinęli wojownicy ludzcy jak i elficcy. Dopadli oni zaskoczonych wrogów. Tak zginęło około 200 orków i mieszkańców Rhûn. Jednak wkońcu, Wolne Ludy musiały zacząć się wycofywać. Wojsko wróciło na polanę Isen i tam zajęło swoje pozycje obronne. Jednak wielka armia nieprzyjaciela wkroczyła już na polanę i zaczęła się przebijać. Gdy siły Wolnych Ludów były blisko klęski, na pomoc przyszły im elfy z Lothlórien oraz krasnoludy z Ereboru. Krasnoludami dowodził Farin a elfami Mithrandir (imię na część Gandalfa). To wsparcie dla sił dobra przeważyło o losach bitwy. Armia Zjednoczonych królestw Śródziemia zepchnęła Alkmaarczyków i Haradrimów do brodu. Powrót Bethrezena (104 CE—105 CE) W 104r. Czwartej Ery Bethrezen, Upadły Majar znalazł wyłom w swoim więzieniu. Złe istoty (demony) wydostały się na wolność by nękać Śródziemia. Minął rok i ściany więzienia Bethrezena zaczęły słabnąć. Do próby zamknięcia został powołany ogromny oddział pod wodzą Daerona i Sturmira Młota Burzy. Wybrańcy popłynęli do Heresh, granicy między światami. Napotkali tam opór ze strony dzieci Bethrezena. Próby zamknięcia wyłomu zawiodły a z ciemności wyłonił się Upadły. Podczas bitwy zginął Sturmir Młot Burzy, część krasnoludów i ludzi Daerona. Powrót Bethrezena oznaczał dla ludzi zagładę, gdyż Upadły zapewne dowiedział się o bieźącym trwającym konflikcie. Daeron bał się tylko by Upadły nie objął dowódctwa nad siłami Alkmaarczyków i Haradrimów. Bitwa o Edoras (105 CE) W 105r. Czwartej Ery odbyła się bitwa o Edoras między Wolnymi Ludami a armią Upadłego. Eomer, król Rohanu zawezwał Gondor, Arnor, Erebor oraz Mithondion. Bitwa o Minhiriath (105 CE) Bitwa o Minas Morgul (106 CE) Armia Wolncyh Ludów powędrowała ku Minas Morgul, siedziby Bethrezena. Żołnierze 10 000 armii zajęli pozycje wokół twierdzy i spróbowali ataku. Akcja ta osiągnęła oczekiwany skutek, brama fortecy otworzyła się i wysypali się z niej orkowie oraz Wargalowie – eksperyment Bethrezena. Ludzie jednak nie zlękli się się tego nagłego kontratak. Daeron zebrał wokół siebie oddział najlepszych elfikich wojowników oraz zarazem łuczników i zaczął wspinać się na Tirith Ungol. Stamtąd, elita zaczęła okrążać twierdzę. Wkońcu, Telemnar znalazł dogodną pozycję strzelecką i stamtąd oddział zaczął ostrzeliwać podwładnych Bethrezena. Wielu wargalów i orków wtedy zginęło a miasto zostało opanowane przez siły Wolnych Ludów. Bethrezen jednak zdołał uciec. Wojna się skończyła. Wygnanie (107 CE—128 CE) W 106r. Czwartej Ery Mithondion upadło a Telemnar wraz Merenwen musieli udać się na wygnanie. Cud w świątynii Aetera (107 CE) thumb|280px|Daeron zauważa swój dar.W 107r. Czwartej Ery, Telemnar wraz z żoną udał się na poszukiwania świątynii Aetera, jednego z Valarów. Po kilku tygodniach wpadł na trop. Zaprowadził ich do świątynii. Jednak przed wejściem do budynku spotkali wargalów, którzy na polecenie Bethrezena mieli wykraść moc zawartą w świątynii. Doszło do walka, z której żaden wysłannik Upadłego nie przeżył. Następnie małżonkowie dotarli do wnętrza świątynii - wielkiej komnaty. Tam Daeron poczuł w sobie przypływ sił i spojrzał na swoją dłoń. Okazało się że rozświetla ją niebieskawa poświata. Był to dar Valarów. Telemnar i Merenwen opuścili świątynie i udal się do granic królestwa Gondoru. Główny dowódca wojsk Gondoru i Arnoru (109 CE—115 CE) Pierwsza wojna z Arydią (109 CE—111 CE) Na dwór króla przybywa posłaniec, który oznajmia, że Merron został porwany przez Arydów. Daeron, Dughen, Driscoll oraz Merenwen ruszają do Arydii, aby dobić targu. Płyną na gondorskim okręcie - Wicher Zachodu. Po wstępnych negocjacjach z władcą zaatakowanego Al Shabah - Selethenem okazuje się, że Erak został przewieziony do Al Bijjah - stolicy Arydii. Bohaterowie w towarzystwie Selethena i jego ludzi docierają do stolicy. Na miejscu okazuje się że przywódca Arydów jest sługą Bethrezena. Jego zadaniem było sprowadzenie Daerona i jego przyjaciół do Arydii i tam ich zabić by osłabić wojska Gondoru i Arnoru. Doszło do walki w wyniku której zginął Selethen i jego ludzie. Merron jak się okazało został zabity przez arydzkich wojowników. Następnie wszyscy wędrowcy wrócili na "Wicher Zachodu". Z Arydii popłynęli w kierunku królestwa Gondoru. Zaraz po przybyciu do kraju, Telemnar udał się na audiencję u króla by zdać mu raport z wydarzeń w Arydii. Gdy Aragorn dowiedział się o pobycie w Arydii oraz śmierci Merrona, jednego z namiestników, rozkazał zaraz podjąć działania wojenne przeciw pustynnemu królestwu. Tydzień z Królewskiego Portu wypłynęło około stu okrętów oraz duża liczba statków transportowych zmierzające w kierunku Arydii. Po wyjściu na brzeg, wojska gondorskie rozbiły ogromny obóz w pobliżu morza. Telemnar w międzyczasie zajął się strategią. Po kilku tygodniach armia Gondoru wyruszyła ze swojego obozu i ruszyła ku Al-Bijjah, stolicy Arydii. Po wielu tygodniach oblężenia, miasto upadło a mieszkańcy Gondoru wrócili do swego królestwa. Druga wojna z Arydią (114 CE—115 CE) Wygląd Daeron z wyglądu przypominał swojego ojca. Miał włosy koloru czarnego i błękitne oczy. Ubierał się zazwyczaj w jasne kolory i dumnie nosił elficki pancerz, który dostał od swojego ojca. Charakter Daeron był odważny. Opiekował się bratem najlepiej jak umiał. Był osobą spokojną - zawsze wolał rozwiązania pokojowe, jednak wiedział, że z orkami tak się nie da. Oprócz tego był bardzo pomysłowy. Dzięki niemu Wolne Ludy Śródziemia wygrały wiele ważnych bitew. Był również osobą mądrą i wykształconą i potrafł szybko myśleć, co było jednym z jego największych atutów Tytuły Źródła *''Telemnar: Początek, Silver *Telemnar: Zemsta Upadłego'', Silver Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Ludzie Kategoria:Silver635 Kategoria:Strażnicy Śródziemia Kategoria:Mieszańcy Kategoria:Elfowie Kategoria:Lata CE